Reverse Falls
by RoseKey
Summary: Pacifica and Gideon have just moved to Reverse Falls. Gideon gets recruited by Stan Gleeful, into the towns mythical black-market.


Episode 1

Summary: Gideon and Pacifica move to Reverse Falls. Zombies are gnomes. Ending with the Gleeful Twins.

Pacifica SouthEast leaned against the van window, looking out at the great outdoors. "Hey, Mom, Dad? What's Uncle and Aunt Pines' like?"

Mom looked over, at her. "Well. You've never met them, but I know my Sister, Rona is looking forward to meeting you."

"Your brother-in-law is horrible!" Dad yelled.

Mom. Elbowed him. Causing the car to steer off the road for a terrifying second. "Steve!"

"Don't do that, Elaine!"

Mom continued. "Your Uncle Bud is a bit…" she trailed off, hesitantly "he doesn't approved of our lifestyle." That was a pleasant way of putting it. "But I'm sure you'll get along fine." They were family, after all. "They have a son. Your cousin Gideon. Rona says he's a little shy. Me and Rona have been trying to get you together for a playdate, but it never worked out."

Pacifica looked back, just in time to see the 'Welcome to Reverse Falls' sign, as it came into view.

"Pacifica!" A voice yelled.

And Pacifica was jerked out of memories of the past.

"Wake up!" Her cousin, Gideon yelled, as he shook her out of sleep.

"Ah! I'm awake!" Pacifica yelled, as she sat up. The journal, a blue book, with a hand and the number two on the cover, in her hands. Even in sleep, the book never left her side.

She had fallen asleep, on the grass. Her cousin looking at her, exceptantly, while holding hands with someone she didn't recognize.

"Finally!" Gideon exclaimed.

"What is it, Gideon?"

"I was wanting to introduce you to my new friend." He gesturing to the stranger beside him.

A girl, with blond hair, and blue eyes. In a pink dress, a blue dress shoes. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Lily."

"Pacifica!" No wonder Gideon was so excited. True, her cousin was a loner. But Pacifica had noticed that the isolation of this town was draining him. The fact the said friend was also a pretty girl… "This idiot here, is my cousin, and if you hurt him…"

Gideon quickly made a warding gesture, behind Lily's back, telling her to stop.

Lily just laughed. "I would never hurt my new best boy-er-best friend."

Then, as if completely ignoring her, Lily turned to face Gideon. "Now, sweetie. I have to go. Could you walk me home?"

Gideon seemed surprised, but that quickly faded, with a bright red blush. "Um. Sure."

Lily was pleased by that, and smiled. "It's abit out of the way. There's this short-cut through the forest, that I use. If you don't mind."

"Sure, I love the forest." Gideon said, a dopey smile on his face.

Pacifica grinned. "Oh, Gideon.!" She sang. "Are you in love?"

Gideon blaunched. "Pacifica!"

"Gideon and Lily, sitting in a tree!"

"Pacifica!"

"K-I-S-S-"

Lily just smiled, in the background. Happy at the gulability of humans. Not that she was a bad actor. After all, it was a well known fact, in this town, that you had to be smart, or part of a species as plentiful as humans to survive.

"Well, if your going, I'm going to! Someone needs a shaperone!" Pacifica declared.

Gideon really wanted to object. "You don't have to-"

"Yes, I do, cousin. Didn't I tell you about the time I saw an eight headed bear in the woods!"

"That was along time ago." Gideon waved her concern away.

"Yesterday!"

"You were just imagining it!"

"Humans, how they survive here, is a mystery." Lily murmured, too quietly for the distracted humans to notice.

"Was not!"

"Let's just be on our way?" Lily suggested, lightly.

 **Later, that day**

Gideon and Pacifica ran away from the cart crash. Hoping to get far enough away from the fairies (especially Jennifer) before they caught up. Which wasn't easy. Because, yeah. The very smart seductresses were fliers.

"Get them!" The little form of Jennifer, who fooled them both as Lily, yelled. Surrounded by her horde of small, ex-lawn ordinance.

Not that they had seen that many little fairy statues out here. But it was a safe assumption.

"I am never looking at cute fairy pottery the same way again!" Pacifica yelled.

"Keep running!"

 **After their victory.**

"What is this place?" Gideon asked, as he looked at the rather creepy building, in the middle of nowhere. More subdued than earlier, since he no longer had a girlfriend.

"Gleeful's Wax Museum of Mystery." Pacifica read, from the sign.

"Do you recognize the place." Gideon asked. Walking over to the main doors. "Maybe they would give us directions back to town? "

Pacifica nodded at the last part. "How would I? I moved here three days ago."

"Really? I moved here a week ago." Gideon noted. Slightly surprised neither of them had been here longer. It had sure felt like it.

"Yeah. What's up with that, by the way? I know you just moved, but Uncle Bud already work, and I know adults can't get a job that quick." Pacifica asked, she had been curious about that, for awhile.

Gideon was nervous about that for a few seconds, before sighing. They had just been through kidnapping fairies together, that was worth some trust. He quickly looked around, making sure they were alone. It was fairly close to the building, so there wasn't tree's or shrubes forpeople to be behind. And he would hear if someone walked outside or drove in. "Um. Mom and Bud separated, for a few years." At least a decade. Gideon certain hadn't remembered even hearing about him, until this past year. "They've gotten back together."

"Oh, that's nice." Pacifica stated, not sure what to say.

"I don't think Mom wanted anyone to know."

"So she didn't tell her family?" Pacifica questioned, incredulously.

"Apparently."

"And what are the neighbors thinking?"

"Well, I think Bud-" Gideon made a face "Pa, I mean, told people he never been married. Mom said my Father died, that's actually why I never went to family reunions, because I didn't know not to say anything. Bud-Pa is getting really weird looks from the town, their being subtle, but, yeah." He gave a nervous laugh. "Considering he's now telling everyone he's been married with a son, after twelve years of a bachelor lifestyle, and an equally old son."

"Awkward." Pacifica added.

"To say the least. I think that's why Mom was the one to move, even though we had a better life. She didn't want to be the one explaining."

"So everyone thinks Bud is a cheater. Why don't they just explain that they got a divorce."

Gideon shrugged. "I think Bud mentioned something about pride, and useless hippies in a van. Not like I can ask. As soon as we got here, Mom said not to say anything. That Bud was never dead, they were always married, and there was no infidelity on either side."

"Is that even legal?!"

"Depends if they ever got a divorce. If they lied on any official documents… I wonder if school information counts… ? And probably if anyone cares, it's not like Bud is anyone important." Gideon then looked shyly, at his cousin. "I'm not suppose to be telling anyone this."

Pacifica nodded, thinking over the information. "My lips are sealed." After hearing that trainwrek, it was the least she could do.

Gideon nodded. "Thanks."

The two went inside, walking to the counter.

"Welcome, welcome, kids, to Stan Gleeful's Wax Museum of Extrordinary!" A man greeted. He looked like some sort of salesmen, with a blue checkerd suit and tie. "Which should interest you, given that you look like you've had an adventure."

It was then that the two cousins noticed their clothes. Which had been fairly clean this morning, but was now covered in grass stains, and fairy parts (which had bled, earlier), and other disturbing issues. They blushed. "W-Well… Y-You s-see-?"

Gideon interrupted. "Wait. You know?"

"You'll find a lot of people realize how unusual this town is." Stan stated, dryly. "They just know better than to admit it. Take note." He ruffled Gideon's hair, an act Gideon couldn't help but flinch at.

"What do you mean?" Pacifica asked, curiously.

"If your not careful, people might take you for crazy. Or a psychopath." Stan answered. "Now, what did you run into?"

"Some fairies." Pacifica stated, more interested in this stranger. Specifically, what else he knew about the creatures.

Gideon, ever practical. "Mr. Gleeful, could we get a change of clothes."

Stan nodded. "I think we have some clothes, in the gift shop. I'll dispose of those dirty ones, if you don't mind." Beneath his breath, he muttered "So I can charge Ford a fortune on fairy parts. Paranoid sparkles."

"What was that?" Gideon asked, suspiciously.

"Oh, just thinking aloud."

"Well, thank you, Mr. Gleeful." Pacifica said sweetly.

"Oh, just helping out. Let me know if you collect-eh…meet anymore creatures. The parts will be appreciated."

"Oh-kay…"

"It may take awhile to find the clothes. The main gift shop is over at the Mystery House."

Gideon's eyes widened. "My Dad works there!"

Stan blanched. "The Cheater-eh, faithful Mr. Pines?"

Gideon laughed. "It's fine. I'm not impressed with Pa, either."

"Feel free to look around. If anyone asks, your wearing a costume in exchange for free clothes." With that, Gleeful went into the other room.

Pacifica wandered away, gazing at the different statues, while Gideon hovered by the windows. Even knowing that he himself looked like he came out of a horror film, did nothing to diswade the fact the figurines were creepy.

Particularly, the statue of Lincoln. Which he stared, as he walked. Accidently stumbled into the large clock, that gave way to the weight. A rumbling sound echoing, as part of the wall faded away, revealing a staircase.

"Wow." Gideon mumbled in amazement, at the new enterance. Then worried looked around, no one else was there. "Pacifica!"

"I'm busy, Gideon!" Pacifica explained, from the other room, looking at a doll collection. Yes, they were creepy, but as a girl, she could appreciate the sentiment. Even if she had never, personally been interested, except for rag dolls. One of her friends had been a big fan of Barbie, for awhile…

It was then the speakers, which had been quietly playing static, suddenly cut on. Music streaming in the room at high volume.

"Wow, that's loud." Pacifica noted, before shrugging. "The concert last summer was worse!"

"Pacifica, it's a secret room!" Gideon yelled.

"What?!" Pacifica yelled, not quite hearing that.

Gideon shook his head, hesitant but curious enough to step into the passage way.

The steps were dimmly lit, his shoes echoing with each step. The wall closing in, behind them. "Well, we're not going back. Gideon noted, partly hysterical.

Books, jars of animal parts (some of which were mythologica), and various knick-knaks of undisclosed orgins. Like the vase, that orange amulet, and that Arabian lamp. A laptop sat on the desk, by the bookcase.

There was these rows of… some sort of tubes? About the size of a person?... Gideon fiddled with the control panel around one of them, but didn't recognize the system, before continuing exploration.

That was when two big hand reached down, and yanked him into the air. Causing him to screamed, feet dangling as kicked at air. "Ahhh!"

"What are you doing, Pines?" A gruff voice said.

Gideon looked up. "Mr. Gleeful!"

It was Stan. He breathed a sigh of relief, that it was just the nice store owner. At least until Stan started marching over to the tubes, pressing a couple buttons on the computer. A door opening in the otherwise solid glass, as Gleeful threw him in, then pressed another, trapping Gideon inside the contraption.

"M-Mr. G-Geeful? W-What a-are y-you d-doing?" Gideon stuttered, fearfully.

"Keeping you two kids from telling everyone about my hidden lab." Stan muttered, not quite talking to him, but still aloud to hear. A type of bragging or habit?

"W-What are you going to do?!"

"Well, I'm sure the Blood Society would pay for a reasonably smart human. Animal, or the rare mythological creature is probably not their natural diet." Stan stated, as if that was a perfectly reasonable sentence, and no one was being kidnapped for wandering into the basement.

"You can't do that!"

"I am doing just that, I think the Multi-bear's ritually sacrifice on Sunday's. Don't know how they would pay, but I'm sure they have something…"

"Let me out!" Gideon yelled, beginning to panic.

"Bit young for the surcumbus, but I'm sure the usual customers would be interested. Might not be as profitable. The twins are definitely out, it would be like selling a baker baked bread."

"This is illegal!" He tried to reason, desperately banging against the cage with his fists.

"The cannibals might be willing to buy extra meat."

Gideon would have started crying, but experience had taught him that tears made a situation worse. "P-Please!"

"You might've upset the fairies enough to pay for you. They're too smart to meet without an intermediatatery, but I'm sure Wendy could negotiate. Even if she won't be able to stomach the details… at the very least, she could deliver a few letters."

"Wait! I could work for you!" Gideon yelled.

Stan paused. "What?"

Gideon stuttered. "You collect things. That's why you wanted our clothes, right?"

Gleeful nodded. "It's a business. Creatures, and the rare inclined humans, trade. Sometimes buy, if they have money."

"The Museum is a cover." Gideon connected with awe. It was a smart plot, between the wax museum and the haunted house, no one would look twice at creepy, fictional themed, material.

"Well, yeah. Do you think a wax museum does well enough for multiple businesses?"

That was distracting from the point-staying alive. Gideon shook his head, before he continued. "I could gather different stuff. Could help! And in return, you could teach me about the real mythological stuff."

"And why should I trust that you wouldn't use the opportunity to escape?" Stan asked, suspiciously.

"I'm sure someone dealing with semi-illegal goods, could stop me, before I could convince an adult your really running a mythological business." Gideon reasoned. Trying to convince the psychopath away from selling/murder.

The Gleeful seemed to think about it. "True… And I could use some help, since the twins stopped visiting. And everything in the woods already knows me."

"A new perspective." Gideon agreed.

"Well, if nothing else, I'm sure you'll be a better employee than your Father. Off the record or not." Stan stated, agreeably. "And it wouldn't be suspicious if you were helping out. Mr. Pines isn't known for his morals, and I saw you-" Stan motioned towards him-as there was no one else in the room- "mending his roof, yesterday."

Gideon nodded, enthusiasticly. "Sure! Just let me out!"

"I'm not paying you. Or giving any more information than needed for the job."

"Deal."

Stan looked at the Pines kid, thinking over the deal. As a Gleeful, he had very little morals, and no loyalty to anyone, except money (maybe his brother, or nephew, if he admitted it to himself). Yet, it was one thing to destroy an adult for knowing too much, it was quite another to hurt a child. If he was honest with himself, that was a large reason why he was being so nice. And it's not like Stan had access to Ivan's Amnesia gun, or some mind altering spell. Also, it was a good deal, sometimes he needed more help than Wendy could provide. Or when he wasn't able to borrow Soos or Wendy, and Robbie couldn't be properly tricked. He was more than in need of a full-time assistant/apprentice for that part of the business, and free was always good.

Gleeful started looking at the different ingredients. Picking a couple off the shelf, he started mixing. Then, grabbed a cheap watch, spreading the paste over it and mumbling a chant.

The watch glowed blue, before fading into the cloth.

Gleeful then went back to the panel. Opening a small hole in the 2*2 (approximate) feet cell, which he tossed the jewelry in.

"I'll leave what these do for the imagination. Put this on, of you want out."

Gideon looked at Gleeful, suspiciously. Taking the watch with no small amount of distrust, but the desperateness of a life indanger and the fact that Gleeful could change his mind. Placing it on his wrist, with slight discust.

It glowed blue, a twisting feeling running down his arm, before it faded to its normal color. The door opened.

"Most people won't see them, and you won't be able to take them off. Come back tomorrow. Or else."

Gideon nodded, rushing back to the staircase, before he could change his mind.

They left the museum. The sun setting, in the distance.

"It feels like we imagined it." Pacifica stated.

Gideon nodded. "Probably the adrenaline, and odd creatures."

"Yeah."

"Are you freaking out?"

"I think it'll come tonight."

"Me too." Pacifica paused. "But, despite the fairies, girl trouble and creepy figurines, it was nice hanging out."

Gideon nodded. "It was."

Tent of Telepathy: Backstage

Mabel laughed loudly, her crackles echoing through the room of the tent, as the screaming grew silenent. As she cut into their newest victim. Knives piercing the fabric, and breaking the skin... drip..drip..drip… onto the floor.

"It's a good we always put scilencers up, dear Sister." Mason Gleeful, otherwise known as Dipper, calmented dryly. A British accent, giving his voice a sense of sophistication, to an otherwise impeccably indifferent tone.

He was reading his favorite book, as always. A black journal, with a blue hand, on the front.

His dear Mabel, had long since lost most of their British upbringing. Leaving only the barest hint, of an otherwise American accent. Mistaking the slight twist in syllables and formal word structure as regular English. Barely a whisp of the past that Mabel had long forgotten, and Dipper could never forget, manifesting itself in their words. When Mabel was happy, without violence. No Uncles, and their parents were around.

Mabel just giggled, whether she had heard him or not, was anyone's guess. She was throughly lost in the adrenaline of murder, and the pulse of dark magic at the death by means of her conquored blades. Laughing and laughing.

Mason (known better as Dipper) shook his head, both amused and repulsed. For a second, before the emotions dissipated into a low hum of of **s** **omething** …as always. Maybe he was so used to putting on a show, that without an audience, his face and mind too disconnected to process emotions. Maybe he just couldn't feel anything for longer than a second, before it washed away. It was hard to tell, aand all the theories sounded about the same...

Dipper was very introspective. Knowedge was useful, after all. Especially knowing oneself, despite the difficulty of such a quest. And for a mind as quick and knowledgeable as Dipper Gleeful, it took a lot of thoughts to make life interesting.

"Try to keep the body clean, Sister. You know how well the audience reacts to blood." Dipper chidded his **insane** Sister, who was currently lost in a haze of bloodlust. Despite the fact she would not hear. Why Mabel choose to indulge in such whims, when they caused such a state, he did not know. It was certainly not worth the loss of mind, however pleasurable the madness seemed.

In all honesty, Dipper had no idea what was so appealing about blood. Death, yes, Dipper often dreamed of such things. Delighting in how necessary they were. To entertain in the show, and therefore provide a stable home. To please Mabel, his dear, dear, Sister, who he was the only one he could possible (if he could) love. He was never wasteful, so as to murder without a **reason** that couldn't be accomplished otherwise. Though he dreamed so often of otherwise.

Pain, though. That was one thing. But after the victim was already dead, it was just ridiculous. One of many, many things he would never understand about his dear Sister.

With a sigh, he dropped the subject. His Sister would have her fun. And they would probably need a new body for the show…

"Will." Dipper called, placing the command into the metaphysical chains of a certain blue cipher.

Will appeared. "Y-Yes, M-Master?"

"Get someone else. This guy isn't going to be whole enough for tonight."

 **Misc**

 **Stan was so nice because it was a con. He needs to be friendly, or he never would be able to cheat people. Ideally, that would be abundantly clear. Maybe abit meaner. Gideon needs to be more scared, less cohesive. The reasoning more a response to desperation.**


End file.
